La paradoja de la moneda
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Erik/Charles. Después de su separación en Cuba, Charles no podía permitirse muchas equivocaciones en su vida, pero cuando se trataba de Erik ese hecho no podía importarle menos.


Escrito para el primer concurso de Fanworks de la comunidad xmengeneracion1, no está beteado y solo tiene la poca de edición que mis limitadas capacidades puedan brindarle, aun así espero que lo disfruten, y no duden en remarcarme cualquier error ;)

**La paradoja de la moneda**

Charles despertó con la respiración agitada y el pulso fuera de control, un terror ajeno y a la vez propio instalado en lo profundo de su psique. Su fortaleza física comenzaba deteriorarse, haciendo más difícil controlar los ataques que lo asaltaban sin aviso y en los momentos menos oportunos, siendo el telépata que era lo había notado desde el primer instante, se había hecho evidente cuando borro la memoria de Moira, mas lo había ignorado en pos de poner en orden el caos después de lo sucedido en esa playa, en pos de recoger los pedazos de sí mismo y construir un nuevo Charles Xavier.

Ya nada sería igual

_¿Se había equivocado?_

Se había dejado abrumar por la fuerza de la mente de Erik y su actuar implacable, Charles en su ingenuidad atribuyéndose jactanciosamente el haber mirado por debajo del dolor resguardado por la ira, la rabia; seguro de haber encontrado una mente única que haría lo "correcto" cuando se necesitara.

Charles no vio algo tan simple como que el concepto de "correcto", era muy diferente para Erik que como lo era para Charles.

_¿Realmente se había equivocado?_

Lo supo en cuanto miro en el rostro deformado de Erik a través de Shaw, pareciera que hubiera esperado para romper su vínculo mediante el casco para mostrar una parte suya que no quería que Charles presenciara.

La resolución, la convicción y el veneno en sus palabras que hacía que lo llamara a gritos pidiéndole detenerse aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba y la risa de fondo de Shaw resonando en su vinculo mental que aun al distinguirse cerca de la muerte se sentía vencedor al saber que su macabra cruzada seguiría viva, había creado un sucesor ejemplar.

Charles se sintió a vomitar.

Estiro su cuerpo hacia la silla de ruedas con la frustración del sobreesfuerzo y la perdida, la ansiedad de dos pesos muertos que su mente aun se empeñaba en hacer funcionar.

En el baño devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estomago, miro su rostro demacrado, ya no era tan fácil proyectar una imagen vital y en serenidad, el uso constante de su telepatía no lo dejaba recobrar fuerzas y aceptar la situación, lo cierto era no había tiempo.

Una guerra se gestaba, lo leyó en la mente de esos hombres en los barcos que lanzaron sus misiles, lo golpeo sin piedad al leerlo en la mirada de Erik dispuesto a devolver el ataque, ahora ambas partes se preparaban, se armaban y organizaban ejércitos y estrategias, él no podía quedarse atrás, si evitarla era imposible él buscaría un equilibrio, un punto intermedio que evitara una matanza sin sentido entre ambos bandos, que protegiera a los que no tenían ninguna culpa y evitara que Erik se quebrara mas a sí mismo, que frenara esa rabia tras la que envolvía su actuar.

Suspiro recargando su cabeza sobre el frio azulejo del mejor baño adaptado a sus nuevas capacidades que el dinero pudo comprar.

_¿Siempre estuvo equivocado?, un ciego que no quería ver._

Después de arreglarse Xavier tomo rumbo hacia el nuevo lugar dispuesto para cerebro, pasando indiferente del desayuno como era costumbre esos últimos meses y como también ya era costumbre Alex, Hank y Sean lo esperaban, no era necesario leer sus mentes para darse cuenta de sus miradas cada día más preocupadas y que la presencia de Havok y Banshee, era más un silencioso apoyo que un requerimiento para ayudar a Hank con el funcionamiento de cerebro, aunque lo agradecía infinitamente no podía evitar sentirse aun mas frustrado, se suponía que él era el adulto que debía brindar apoyo.

Ya con el aparato de alta tecnología cubriendo su cabeza, una vez más como cada día McCoy le pidió antes de echar a andar el artefacto, que mejor se tomara el día para tener un descanso y una vez más Charles se negaba, Bestia gruñía ligeramente pidiéndole entonces que lo dejara raparlo, el profesor respondía que una risa ligera cada día más cansada.

Escucho los circuitos de la maquina andar, cerró los ojos esperando el latigazo electrizante, el aumento de adrenalina y la onda expansiva que llevaba su vista a kilómetros, su mente separada de su cuerpo se sentía ligera, libre y temporalmente borracha de euforia, el ancla que simbolizaba su silla de ruedas parecía lejano y ajeno.

Infinidad de mentes se abrían paso ante él intentando no centrarse en tratar de encontrar una en particular que sabia no encontraría, de nuevo intentando ignorar.

Cobarde, iluso.

_¿Cuán equivocado estaba?_

La respiración se le acelero al sentir una mente ajena que le trajo un escalofrió, la falta de compasión sin remordimiento, el placer ante el dolor ajeno, ascendió desde lo profundo de su mente junto con un recuerdo que lo atormentaba cada noche y una carcajada que comenzó a resonar entre las paredes de su cabeza, era la voz de Shaw burlona y cruel.

_Pequeño telépata – siseaba falsamente paternal- tan inteligente y tan ingenuo, ¿en serio pensaste en él como tu igual? – Soltó una risa vacía que parecía querer atravesarlo- esto es más grande que tu y que él, es la supremacía del más fuerte él ya escogió un lado, ¿escogerás tú el correcto?, ¿escogerás su lado?_

Observando a través de los ojos de Shaw, la mirada velada en odio de Erik, las crueles palabras, los ideales teñidos en venganza, la promesa de muerte, cada gesto apuñalando y aplastando cualquier visión de un futuro juntos.

_Si, se había equivocado._

Lo supo en cuanto sintió la moneda rasgando la piel de Shaw que se sentía como su propia piel, cada musculo gritando que rompiera el vinculo con el hombre que sería asesinado, sintió y escucho el crujir del cráneo, su mente negándose a retroceder incapaz de dejar a Erik solo ante un hombre que sabía peligroso, incapaz de terminar con el lazo entre ambos que Erik comenzó a disolver al ponerse ese casco, sintió el dolor multiplicarse tras pasar la línea del hueso sin filo la moneda se abría paso con lentitud, cada terminación nerviosa cediendo, rompiéndose, sangrando, sus gritos mezclados con los de la mente de Shaw, aun así no quiso retroceder aferrado a la imagen de un Erik malsanamente satisfecho, aferrado a la idea que sus gritos pudieran alcanzarle.

Pero eso no sucedió y no sucedería, con cerebro aumentando su telepatía, el dolor se multiplico, el cansancio físico lo empeoro, su resistencia llego al límite y lanzando un último grito, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>¡Erik!<em>

El grito resonaba trasmitiendo el dolor y la desesperación de quien lo lanzaba, lo suficientemente fuerte e intenso como para doblegar y estremecer hasta caer de rodillas a cualquiera que lo escuchara resonando en su mente.

Erik miro caer a sus cinco subordinados aferrando sus cabezas y gritando en dolor, las alarmas saltaron en él y busco sentir con el metal a su alrededor algún intruso.

El sollozo de Raven y su voz furiosa lo trajeron de vuelta.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Charles?- Erik sintió un escalofrió ante el nombre, ante la idea de hacerle algún posible daño a Charles nuevamente…

Iba responder, pero Emma por su telepatía la más afectada no lo dejo.

-Es un milagro que no muriera del shock-

Erik con el corazón en un puño y la furia en su semblante exigió explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Sintió algo helado rodeando y cayendo sobre su cuerpo, la sorpresa lo obligo a abrir los ojos temblando, su vista nublada junto a sus sentidos adormecidos no le permitieron recocer las palabras tranquilizadoras y los fuertes brazos que lo envolvían.<p>

Le tomo casi diez minutos notar que se encontraba metido en la bañera llena de agua fría con la regadera abierta al máximo, su boca seca y el calor tras su ojos le indicaba que su temperatura estaba varios grados más alta de lo normal.

Otros cinco minutos le tomo reconocer el rostro de Erik inclinado sobre él, sus brazos sosteniéndolo fuertemente, estoico ante el agua fría que lo empapaba en medio cuerpo.

Xavier elevo sus manos para tocar su rostro, sus nudillos rozando el interior del frio casco, sus labios y todo él temblando sin parar.

-Erik...- susurro pasando sus manos tras la nuca intentando acercarlo más.

Al final fue Magneto quien lo atrajo posesivo, el rostro escondido en el cuello del Profesor X.

-Perdóname...- Erik susurraba las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde esa playa.

Aunque ambos sabían que al final Erik no se quedaría, Charles quería reír, con ganas y con fuerza, ignorando las miradas desconfiadas de sus tres protegidos desde la puerta; porque Shaw estaba equivocado, lo veía aun sin usar sus poderes, lo sentía, simplemente lo sabía, al mirar el rostro de Erik, al sentir su calor rodeándolo.

Erik y él eran iguales, tan semejantes y a la vez diferentes como las caras de una moneda, unidos en un solo ser aun si ambos miraban hacia extremos completamente opuestos.

Como la moneda con la que Shaw condeno la infancia de Erik, como con la que Erik dio fin a la vida de su "creador" y a la relación que hasta entonces llevaban.

A Charles ya no podía impórtale menos.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer, si creen que mi humilde historia lo merece agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario.


End file.
